Demons From Within
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: What happens when Chris Sabin touches an enchanted stone that causes him to become a Demon every time he sees Team 3D? Something freaky is among us. Rated “M” Read in Ch.3 Why. There are no Slash Parings or anything of the sort. The Entire Story is done!
1. Transformation

_**Demons From Within **_

_**A Sabin Fic **_

_**By SabinsAngel **_

_**Synopsis: What happens when Chris Sabin touches an enchanted stone that causes him to become a Demon every time he sees Team 3D? Something freaky is among us. Rated "T" For Swearing and Nudity. There are no Slash Parings or anything of the sort. I don't like Slash Fics. They annoy me.**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the Story. I don't own the X-Division or TNA. **

_**Chapter 1: Transformation **_

_…They must pay… _

Sabin was hit with a 3D onto a table, with his partner and best friend, Alex Shelley.

…_For Disrespecting the X-Division! _

As the pain rushed through his body….Something snapped. Glowing Red eyes replaced his Blue eyes…. His Skin became as white as Printer paper…His Short brown hair became spiked and sharp…claws adorned his hands as they were once nails….fangs protruded from his mouth and a darker voice came from his lips….

**"_Die, Team 3D!!!"_**Were the words he spoke as he opened his eyes.

He had become a demon.

****

_**But…Before all this happened…Let's start from the Beginning. **_

All they wanted to do is to go to the beach just to chill out under the moon and go to a couple of parties there…But…

Shelley forgot their Beach-Chairs. The sand was still hot…Even though it was dark

"You Idiot!" Sabin said. "Why did you forget the chairs back in the room?!"

"I had a Brain-Fart! Don't blame me!" Shelley argued back. But then…He remembered that he brought Towels!

"But at least we have some towels to sit on."

Laying them out on the sand, he laid back and stared at the stars.

"Whatever works, dude." Said Sabin.

The two laid back and watched the stars. With a Sigh, Sabin said…"The Tapings were painful today, man….I mean…I still have a bruise on my ass from where I messed up that Moonsault!"

"I know….And I still have bruises on my legs from all those Enziguris! I mean….Team 3D is so annoying!"

As the hot sand relieved their aching bodies….The same exact Team 3D Came over and kicked Sand in their faces!

"It looks like the X-Division Losers are Moon-Bathing… But we'll improve that with a little Hot Sand Treatment!!!" Said Bubba Ray.

"Oh my Brother…..TESTIFY!!!" Said D-Von.

Both of them took their big-Boots and kicked a lot of sand at the Motor City Machine Guns.

Spitting Sand out of their mouths and shaking it from their bodies….The Table-Loving Tag-Team walked away laughing…at them.

Sabin coughed a little, because some sand got caught in his throat. "Those assholes! Where does it say that you can kick sand in anyone's faces?! No where! I mean…Save the fighting for the ring, man!"

"You're telling me…" Said Shelley, shaking sand out of his Mohawk. Still noticing that D-Von and Bubba Ray were still on the beach, Alex got up and ran towards them, with Sabin on his heels.

"Well, well… Looks like the two still want to play!" Said D-Von.

"Yeah! Well, Let's Play!" Said Bubba Ray.

The two took some nearby Lawn Chairs and threw them at Sabin and Shelley. Both of them were hit, and fell down in the sand again. Sabin got up and continued running at them.

D-Von picked up a strange Black and Purple rock and tossed it at them. Sabin was hit…Dead-on in the chest. It hit him so bad, He passed out. Chris collapsed as Shelley ran to his tag-Team partner. His eyes closed and his mouth closed as he fell down.

"Sabin! Wake up! Wake up, man! You can't pass out on me now!" Shelley said, freaking out. He kneeled down and put Sabin's brown-haired head in his hands and clutched him to his chest as a best friend would do.

Bubba Ray and D-Von just laughed it off.

"Aww…Look at Wittle Shelley! His best fwiend fawl down go boom!" Mocked Bubba Ray.

As Sabin laid there in his unconscious state, the strange stone started to glow. A Mark appeared on Chris's chest where he was struck. It filled his body with Dark energy.

His blue eyes opened as he staggered to his feet.

"Hahahahahahaha….Huh?!" Said Team 3D as they noticed Sabin getting up.

Chris walked over to Bubba and D-Von with his head down….

…But then raised it up to show Glowing Red eyes in place of his Calm Blue eyes!

The two reeled back as they noticed the Demonic Transformation.

The long points in his hair became spiked as his nails became Claws…Dripping a dark purple poison. His skin became as pale as white paper…Fangs grew from behind his soft pink lips as a darker voice came from his mouth. Shelley just sat where he was and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"**_You two shouldn't have done what you did! You awakened the true Demon within me! And now…You will pay for what have done!" _**He growled.

"Oh god! Let's get out of here!" The two of them said as they ran off the beach.

_**"Yeah! You'd better run!" **_Said Demonic Sabin, slowly turning back into his true self.

"Man! What happened to you?" Said Shelley, his eyes still bugged out.

"I don't know…" Sabin said as he lifted up his shirt to notice the mark going away. It looked like the Chinese Kanji of Darkness!

The two went back to the Hotel room and slept…

But not Sabin. He took the strange stone from the beach and was too busy observing it to sleep.

_"What are you? And what did you do to me?" _He whispered.

As the night went on…

And as he slept….

The stone began to glow again.

What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2: Retaliation!

_Now that Sabin can become a Demon…Who knows when it will pop up again? And what about that stone that he was hit with? What else can It do?! Find out next time! _

_Miss Nekoyasha. _


	2. Retaliation

_**Demons From Within **_

_**Chapter 2: Retaliation **_

_**By: SabinsAngel **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. That, and I think this story may become an "M" Rated fic soon, because of Extreme Nudity. **_

As Sabin slept in his own bed….His mind was racing…Thoughts coming to him as fast as lightning….His heart was pounding against his chest as he tossed and turned…His body becoming drenched with sweat…his hair sticking to his face as his eyes moved everywhere….

He awoke in his demon form, his pallid skin shining like moonlight as his blood red eyes glowing in the night…His wings extended from his body as he stripped down to nothing but his underwear. His long claws, dripping with poison touched the mark on his chest…as he grabbed a can of Crimson spray paint from his bag and flew out, the talons on his feet leaving an acidic footprint on the windowsill.

Flying in the crisp night air, he landed like a gargoyle on Team 3D's balcony. Using his Demonic powers, he slid through the door like a shadow and spray painted "_**Team 3D Will pay for what they did to the X-Division!"**_ on the walls of the room as the two dimwits slept.

Grinning with malice, he slunk out and flew back to the hotel that they stayed in. Leaving the same Acidic footprints on the concrete windowsill, he threw his underwear to the floor and collapsed onto the couch, his demonic self slowly transforming back into his human side.

The next morning, Shelley woke up to go use the bathroom and gel his hair up for the day…and when he came out, he noticed his friend…Naked….And sleeping on the couch face-down.

"Dude…wake up. You're naked." Said Shelley, nudging his friend.

"What?" Sabin said, groggily.

"I said… You're naked!" Alex said again.

"What the hell!?" Said Sabin, getting up. And Shelley was right. Everything was stripped from his body, and strewn out all over the floor. "How did I get like this?!"

"How should I know?!" Said Shelley, handing his friend some clothes.

"Damn…I must've been dreaming something good for me to get this naked!" Sabin joked as he put his underwear on.

"Well, if you did, you would get a morning boner, I'll tell you that much."

"Shut up." Chris said as he pulled up his pants and buttoned them up.

After slipping on a shirt and doing everything else he needed to, both men went downstairs for some breakfast. However…Team 3D was waiting for them in the main lobby.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Said Devon.

"Leave us alone, you ignorant assholes." Said Shelley, just walking out of the elevator.

"You know…We may be on a rampage to destroy the X-division, But what's the deal with spray-painting our rooms?!" Said Ray.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Said Sabin, rubbing his head.

Ray held up a Polaroid of what Demon-Sabin wrote on the walls. And there it was, in solid Black paint…Were the words he had written. Sabin didn't know how he got out of bed, or ended up on the couch, and he really didn't know how he could've gotten into the room without them knowing! Especially, he was really baffled on how he became naked!

And in one corner of the picture, were the initials "MCMG" Which stood for Motor City Machine Guns. This is how the two imbeciles found out about what happened.

Shelley spotted the letters, and said…

"What did you do?!"

"I can't remember, dumbass!" Chris said to Shelley.

"Listen, All I know is that we didn't do it. It must've been a fan trying to scare you out of your Seven-Size too big pants!" He explained to Ray and Devon.

"Hey! We were born this way! So you can just shut up! And…We'll make sure that you don't interfere with our plans to destroy the X-Division with your friend, Johnny Devine! And by that, we mean…We'll really make sure you don't interfere!" Said Ray.

"Want me to tie them to some tables and set them on fire?!" Said Devon, smirking.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea! "Said Ray, unleashing Chloroform-soaked belts and put them around Sabin and Shelley's mouths…causing both of them to pass out.

As their lifeless bodies were being dragged, Sabin's heartbeat started to increase as darker energy flowed through his veins….And a darker power came to him.

When the two were brought to an abandoned building, they were thrown onto tables and tied down with chains. Devon used Ammonia to wake them up.

"What happened?" Said Shelley, trying to move his arms….But to no avail.

"I can't move!" Said Sabin, trying to move his legs.

"That's the whole point!" Said Ray, lighting a match and walking over to the team.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Said Alex.

"We're going to show you what we do to Goody-Goody X-Division stars like you and your little friend here!" Said Devon, as he was pouring Lighter fluid on the floor.

"It looks like your time in the spotlight just…Burned away!" Cackled Ray as he dropped the match. A large ring of Fire appeared around the tables as Team 3D Sat down and watched it happen.

"You're Insane!" cried out Shelley, trying to break free from the chains, in which he found a loose point in the bindings.

Sabin's eyes rolled back as he took in too much of the fumes…His heartbeat started to increase even more…Until…He transformed into Demon-Sabin again…But, He gained a Tail that looked like that of a Manticore, which is nothing but a Scorpion Tail! In the middle of his forehead, a curved Unicorn horn in the Color of Blacklight jutted out…and his skin became even paler…As pale as Moonlight.

_**"YOU!! Both of you are really starting to annoy me!!!" **_Demon-Sabin said, walking through the flames, absorbing every single bit of it into his body through the dark horn on his head.

He grabbed the chains that held Shelley down and broke them in his hand. Alex got up and shook the remainder of them off. Devon ran right at him with a spiked belt and tried to whip him with it. Sabin grabbed it and crushed it with his strong grip. Ray did the same thing, but he felt the same fate. He then grabbed them by their collars and tossed them out the window. Grabbing Shelley's hand, he flew out of the building and back to the hotel room.

He took a few steps…and then passed out again on the bed. As he transformed back….

A Dark power was arising within.

Sabin slept restlessly, knowing there was a demon within him.

And the next day didn't get any easier.

_**Ch3: Power Surge, Coming soon! **_

_**Now that Sabin knows about his Demonic powers, What will he do to keep them down? **_

_**Find out soon! **_

_**Nekoyasha **_


	3. Power Surge!

_**Demons From Within **_

_**By: SabinsAngel. **_

_**Chapter 3, Power Surge! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot. That…And this is becoming an "M" For Mature Fic starting now for Language and Extreme nudity. (See Ch.2.) Still no Slashie. Me no likie slash ficcies. **_

* * *

_**It was the middle of the night when a voice started speaking in Sabin's mind… **_

_Sabin…I know you can hear me… _

Chris tossed and turned in the bed…His body was super-drenched with sweat….

…._I am the demon within you….The one that has been helping you all this time…. _

_…_His eyes moved everywhere….His heartbeat started to beat extremely fast….

_…You can't resist my power…Unless you defeat your enemies….I will stay within you… _

As the Demonic Spirit whispered in his head….Shelley woke up to hear Sabin groaning and moaning in the bed…Seeing him Tossing and turning….Watching him claw the air…

He got up and nudged his friend's shoulder….only to get hit with a slap to his chest.

"Ow!" He said, grabbing Sabin's shoulders and shaking him in order to wake him up.

"Sabin! Wake up!" Shelley yelled, but…Chris was still asleep. Some reason, not even a quick Body-Shake would wake him up!

So…He went with a _Very _drastic idea.

Looking around, he found one of his socks on the floor. Picking it up, he went over to the Still-Sleeping Sabin and held it up to his cute little nose.

Chris's eyes opened…As he started reeling back from the stench.

"P.U.!" Sabin yelled, covering his nose. His eyes started to water as he coughed. "Don't you ever wash those things?!"

"Yeah…But I forgot to this week." Shelley smirked. "What the hell were you moaning about? I mean…Look at you! You're drenched in sweat again!"

"Again? Oh Damn." Sabin frowned. "Well…If you want to know….It feels like there is something inside of me…"

"Yeah. It's called a Heart." Shelley said with a "No-Duh" Tone.

"I know that, Smart-ass. But this is different…It feels like there is another spirit inside my body… Almost like a Demon! Haven't you noticed that when I feel dizzy…my eyes roll back? "Chris explained, sitting on the edge of the bed in his black tank top and navy blue pajama pants.

"Yeah…But…I think you're right. Because every time I see you in front of those two dipwads called Team 3D, you just start to transform!" Alex said.

"Do you know what I look like when I'm a demon?" Chris wondered.

"Yeah…I kind of made a sketch of if yesterday after you were transforming back." Shelley said, pulling out his sketch pad. And there it was.

It was Sabin, Alright…But this one had spiked hair, Curved wings with spikes on them…a Scorpion Tail, Curved horn on his head, long claws, sharp talons, fangs, and pupiless eyes. The mere sight of it freaked Chris out. He took the pad from his friend's hands….and looked at it with trembling hands.

"Tha…That's me?!" Sabin said, freaking out.

"Sadly, it is."

"Oh man….Then it was me….I was the demon that spray painted the walls in Team 3D's Room! " Said Sabin, crying.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude! We'll find a way to get you back to normal." Shelley said.

"There's no way. That demon said it will stay in my body until I defeat Team 3D for good! And by "Defeat", I think it means to kill them!" Chris said.

"Jeez….So you have to Kill Team 3D just to release the spirit?! That's so stupid! We've got to find an alternate plan." Said Alex.

But then….Sabin's heartbeat got so loud, that even Shelley could hear it! The dark marking appeared even stronger on his chest…as it started to glow a dark purple aura. He felt a shock so powerful, it made every part of his body start to tingle and glow. It was like somebody had hit him with a Live Wire!

Alex stood back as he saw the dark blue electricity surge throughout his friend's body…shocking every single nerve and hair on his body…..Almost like an electrical storm was brewing in his mind…And he was bringing it to life!

When the shock ended…Sabin collapsed onto the bed again….his heartbeat was normal again, but the mark was still there on his chest. Alex walked over and poked at it. It just looked like a normal marking again. But then, Chris awoke and felt a little dizzy.

"What just happened?" he wondered, holding up a clawed hand. "What the hell?!"

Observing his hand, he concentrated and let it transform back into his own hand, the claws becoming nails again.

"Whoa. I think that shock to my body let me actually control my powers!" He smiled.

"I think you're right. Try changing your eyes." Said Shelley, handing him a mirror.

Chris closed his eyes and concentrated. In an instant, His Calm blue eyes shifted into Deep red eyes that looked almost Crimson. He blinked and then smiled.

"Awesome! Now I can scare the pants off of Team 3D's gigantic Asses! "He laughed.

He transformed his eyes back to blue and turned off the light. As the two slept peacefully…Team 3D Was scheming on how to get them back after being tossed out from a Two-Story building and only receiving minor injuries.

The Next day, The Motor City Machineguns woke up only to see their entire room trashed. Their clothes were strewn out everywhere….everything was knocked down…And there was a note on the dresser from Team 3D.

_Dear Jerkwads, _

_This is revenge for messing up our rooms and tossing us out of that building. How do you feel now?! _

_-Team 3D. _

"Damn. Ain't this a pain in the butt?" said Shelley, ripping up the note.

"Yeah." Sabin said, using one of his new powers to put back everything. He held up a clawed hand and used a "Time Reversal" Spell to reverse what they did.

"Now that's bad-ass." Said Alex, smirking.

There was a knock on the door, and when Sabin opened it….There was a box with the words "To_** Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley". **_It was from Japan…More than likely from the Zero-One Wrestling promotion.

They opened the box….And inside were new outfits!

The vests were almost Cape-Like and had Black and White Suns on the back, while the outfits themselves looked almost similar to what they were wearing in the first place. Long pants with a special Design like what was on their other outfits.

"Man! These look awesome!" Said Shelley as he put his on.

"Yeah!" Said Sabin, as he slipped on his boots.

When the two were done, they started posing in the mirror, showing off how awesome they looked.

That is….

Until Team 3D barged in and performed a clothesline right to them.

"Nice to see us again, Losers?" Said Ray.

"Who are you calling losers? You're the ones who need to go to the Gym, Get on a diet, and get off your lazy asses!" Said Shelley.

" Devon…Show these two what we do to people like them." Ray said, cracking his knuckles.

Devon grinned and clutched both of the Machine Guns by their throats. They tried gasping for air as they were being taken over to the balcony, getting ready to be thrown off. And since they were on the 10th floor, the fall would kill them.

"Sayonara, Suckers!!!" Devon said and tossed them off.

"See ya next…_Fall!"_ Said Ray, as he started laughing

Devon let go of them and laughed as the two started falling down.

The two screamed for their life…as they fell down as fast as a meteor….Shelley was freaking out…Until…Sabin unleashed the full force of his Demonic side! He closed his eyes as he yelled out….

**_"Powers of the Motor City! Unleash my Fury!" _**

His voice echoed until he was covered in a dark light…As he started to transform.

Dark wings with spikes covering every bit of the edges, jutted from his back as he grabbed his friend by the arm and flew up, His calm, sparkling blue eyes changed to a deep, glowing Crimson. A Sharp horn appeared on his forehead…But this time…It was a darker purple…Almost a Glowing Blacklight color. Longer claws came from his hands as they dripped a more powerful Dark red poison that didn't affect Shelley at all. Talons appeared on his feet…curving like a dragon's, Fangs appeared from behind his soft pink lips and pressed into the skin underneath his bottom lip, almost leaving an impression. His skin became the color of pure Moonlight as a Spiked Scorpion tail appeared behind him…But his voice was the same as before…It wasn't a demon's voice…It was Sabin's voice! And as they came back up to the 10th floor…

Team 3D stared in shock as they saw Sabin fly up with Shelley in tow…Wondering how they did that.

"Surprised to see us again, Pea-Brains?" Said Shelley, dangling from Sabin's clawed hand.

"But How…What?!...What the hell?! How were you able to-?!" Said Ray, freaking out.

"Thanks to that little accident I had at the beach…You two caused me to have Demonic Powers! But I thank you two morons for that. Because now I can kick your asses from here…To Hell! And I mean Hell, Michigan. Duh." Said Sabin, landing on the carpet…Not leaving any type of acidic footprint.

"You mean to tell us that the stone I threw at you was filled with Demonic power?" Said Devon.

"Looks like it." Shelley smirked as he patted his friend on the back.

With a Demonic smile, Sabin walked over to them and said…

"You know…I ought to return the favor. Shall we?" he winked to his friend as Alex knew what he was talking about. When Sabin winked at him like that, he knew that it was time for the ASCS Rush. This stood for the Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin Rush. It was their signature finisher while they were in a Tag-Team match, and it always finished their enemies off.

Alex winked back as he said...

"Yeah. Ready for the ASCS Rush!"

Sabin attacked with a Spinning sole kick as Shelley used a Superkick which blew the two nimrods back over to Chris as he used a Poisoned Enziguri back over to Alex which he knocked the two off the balcony with another Superkick. Team 3D fell down until a Dark Vortex swallowed both of them into another realm.

Alex and Sabin smirked as the two disappeared.

Chris smiled as he said…

"**_Powers of the Motor City, Release Me."_**

Which meant…"Transform me back."

As he sat down, he didn't feel weak at all! For some reason, since he got his powers under control, his body became used to the energy rush.

"Whoa." Said Sabin, opening his eyes again.

"What?" Said Shelley.

"I don't feel weak at all! Normally, I'd pass out after I transformed back!"

"That is strange."

The two pondered what that meant as they got ready to go to the new taping of _TNA Impact!_.

The announcer called out…as "1967" by Bang, Bang! Came on, as the Motor City Entrance video played.

_"This Tag-Team match is scheduled for one fall! Coming to the ring first, at a combined weight of 435 lbs, the team of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin: The Motor City Machine Guns!" _

The two of them smiled as they came down to the ring as their opponents for the night were Sonjay Dutt and Johnny Devine. And Sabin Smiled, knowing his secret was safe with his best friend.

As Team 3D was trapped within another dimension, the two of them started to transform as well.

Sabin and Shelley came out of the match Victorious, but sore.

As the two slept in their hotel room, a darker voice started to speak in Sabin's mind but was only one phrase…

**_"We're coming to get you!" _**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Back from the Dead _**

_**Coming soon! **_

_**Team 3D is back, and eviler than ever. As they search for Sabin to capture him in his Demonic form, Shelley starts developing a Sixth Sense, allowing him to find Team 3D Wherever they are just by concentrating on their energy. But will this ability last as Sabin's powers grow stronger? Find out soon! **_

_**Miss Nekoyasha. **_


	4. Back From The Dead

_**Demons from Within**_

_**Chapter 4: Back From the Dead**_

_**By SabinsAngel**_

_**Disclaimer: Still no Slash, I don't own anything in this story except the plot, and I really wish I owned Chris Sabin. He's so kawaii.**_

* * *

Sabin slept peacefully last night, ever since Team 3D fell into that dark vortex and were presumed dead. He smiled as he dreamed of winning the TNA Tag-Team Championship titles with his best friend, Alex Shelley.

Shelley was dreaming the same thing, but…He then saw Ray and Devon appear from out of nowhere and attack them from behind! The two were beating them with leather straps that had spikes on them. He whined in his sleep, as his dream-self felt every lash from the belts… Until he was woken up by Sabin.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, man. One minute I'm dreaming of both of us winning the titles…Then the next minute…I see Team 3D behind us! Hitting us with straps!" Shelley said.

"Did you hit your head just now? Team 3D is gone! Vanished! Poof! They're outta here!" Sabin said, flailing his arms. "Now shut the hell up, and get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us. We have to go to the Gym, an autograph session, a Meet-and-Greet, and even the Final Resolution Fanfest!" he finished, falling back onto the pillow.

"Ok." Shelley said.

But then…It happened.

Sabin had the exact same dream as soon as he was in a deep sleep again…He felt the sting of the straps against his bare skin…the lash marks on his back…He couldn't stand it.

The next morning, both men opened their eyes and winced as the sunlight started pouring in through the balcony's window. As Shelley got up, he winced in pain as he walked from his bed to the bathroom. Sabin got up, feeling the same way.

"Oh man….What happened last night besides you waking me up?" Said Sabin, looking at the marks on his back.

"I don't know, man. I think it has something to do with that dream we had. I think it's a sign that they're coming back."

"Have you been renting scary movies again, dude? Because there is no freakin' way those two douchebags are coming back from the dead. It's just impossible!"

"Let's hope you're right. Because for one thing….I hate those two."

"Same here, man."

And as the two got dressed and walked out of the room, Two Human-Shaped Shadows appeared and started speaking to one another.

"_Hey, Ray?"_

"_Yes, Devon?"_

"_Have you figured out a way to get us back into the Mortal realm?"_

"_Not yet. But let's play with their minds first. We're going to scare them until they wet themselves! "_

"_Why do you want them to wet their pants?"_

"_It's just funny! And Humiliating!" _

"_You've got a point." _

The two shadows followed Sabin and Shelley out the door and to Chris's car. Once they got in, the doors closed by themselves.

"That was weird." Said Alex.

"I never knew it could do that." Said Chris.

"It can't."

"Ok…This is weird. How can doors close themselves like that? I didn't move my arm to close it! I only moved my arm to open it!" Shelley freaked out.

"How would I know? Now let's get going." Sabin said, starting up the car and driving off.

As they drove to the Expo center, Shelley felt a chill going down his back.

"Sabin? I have a bad feeling about this."

"Dude! Will you ever chill? If anything happens, I'll just transform, remember?" Said Sabin, smiling. "Besides, since Ray and Devon are gone, we can just relax and still go for those Tag-Team Titles!"

"But what if you can't?"

"Don't worry. Just relax."

Shelley calmed down a little, but had a bit of a Flash Vision when he looked out at the expo center that they were going to.

He saw two shadows take on the form of Lance Hoyt and James Storm, but then they revealed their true selves as soon as Sabin saw the real versions of them.

"…." Was all that Shelley could say…He decided to keep it to himself until they came in and started signing autographs and meeting fans.

Once they walked in and sat down, the fans started coming in through the front door and went up to every superstar there.

Sabin and Shelley were flooded down with fans in an instant. They were signing autographs and talking to fans and getting their pictures taken …. And when they were almost done, Shelley slipped a note over to Sabin, saying….

"_**Yo Sabin! I had some sort of Vision! I didn't want to tell you yet for certain reasons. All I was doing was thinking about our last battle with the two morons that use nothing but tables, and I saw them take on the form of James Storm and Lance Hoyt! We'll be able to tell them apart, though**. "_

"Shelley! What the hell are you talking about?" whispered Sabin.

"You've got to trust me!"

"How can I when you're confusing me?"

Then, the fake Lance and James walked up to them and said in a girly voice…

"_Could we have your Autograph?"  
_

While Sabin's eyes were closed, he smiled and said "Sure."

And as he was signing the promo photo on the desk.. The two smiled devilishly with a bit of a chuckle.

"Sucker!" said James, who was really Devon!

"What?!" Sabin said and opened his eyes.

"We've got him now!" Said Lance, who was really Ray!

"Uh….If you're trying to scare us with a Team 3D impression, it's not working. "

"Um…Sabin? You might want to look over there." Said Shelley, pointing to his right.

Lance and Storm were over there, alright…But it was the real thing.

"Oh crap."

The two men revealed themselves to be Devon and Ray. But…They looked different.

Devon had long wings with spikes on them, kind of like his. He also had Glowing black eyes and a long, razor-bladed tail.

Ray had the same things, but he had spikes on his elbows and knees, along with a strange marking on his forehead.

All the fans saw this and ran out of the building in a panic. Even all the Superstars and Knockouts ran out, except for Sabin and Shelley.

"It's time for us to finish this for good!" Said Sabin, cracking his knuckles. "_**Powers of the Motor City! Unleash My Fury!" **_He called out, his body transforming into his demonic form.

"We were waiting for that!" Said Devon, holding out a pair of Anklets and Wristbands.

"What?" Sabin growled as he looked at the two.

Ray and Devon threw the Anklets and Wristbands at Sabin, locking his arms and legs together, transforming him back without any warning. All the energy was draining from his body and into the restraints.

"What's….Happening to…..me?" Sabin said as his voice was shifting back to normal.

"Demonic Power Draining gear. We made them ourselves out of Dark Onyx and Terelium stones! They'll drain your energy until you're nothing but Mortal!" Said Ray.

"And they can't come off unless someone was to become an Angel!" Said Devon, taking him by his wrists and dragging him off to a nearby cage that was on display from the old King of the Mountain Match that they forgot to take back with them.

Tossing him in forcefully, Shelley slunk off in order to find something that would help release Sabin from his chains. He went into another room, which was actually a Magic Expo.

"Ok… Now where the hell am I going to find something that will help me?" He said, but noticed a strange red, blue and yellow stone that had wings and a Halo on it….just laying around for no apparent reason.

"Convenient! " Alex said and picked it up.

But then, a group of Expo-Goers ran up to him and stopped him from exiting.

"Who are you to steal from our Expo?" one of them said while wearing some sort of wizarding-costume.

"Um….I am Alex Shelley of the Motor City Machine Guns." He said, while still holding the stone.

"Motor City machine guns? We have never heard of such a tribe! Do you have any spells to share with us?" Said one of the people.

"How about some Magical Runes?"

"Or Potions?"

"Dudes, I'm a wrestler. And all this is….is nothing but a stone I painted and designed for a friend of mine. I just hid it behind this door." he said, lying about the stone.

"Then you may go, but you must answer one thing." The leader said, whose clothes seemed a bit small for his size.

"What?"

"What is Harry Potter's Patronus?"

"Oh man….I rarely read the books…Umm… A Stag?"

"Yes! You may go, young Shelley. Help your friend!"

Running back into the other room, he saw Sabin getting weaker because he couldn't move that much, that…and the mark on his chest was starting to fade.

"Oh man…"

"Shelley….I'm sorry I didn't believe you...Next time…I'll try and believe you." Sabin said, weakly.

"It's ok…Just try and stay awake." Said Shelley, holding the stone to his chest.

"What's that?"

"Some sort of stone I found that was radiating some kind of white energy from it."

"It may…be the….stone you need….Just hold it to your chest….and say the incantation that…I use…._**Powers…Of the Motor…City….Unleash my Fury.**_" Sabin said…and collapsed from lack of energy.

Turning around, Ray and Devon spotted Shelley talking to Sabin and walked towards him with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Look who came back! It's the Motor City Moron!" Said Ray.

"Where did you get that cute little pebble? Outside? And look…he even painted it!" said Devon.

As the two started laughing…Shelley walked forward with a devilish Smirk.

"Watch who you're calling a Moron. Because…it will come back to bite you in the ass." He said… but then called out the incantation that Sabin gave to him. _**"Powers of the Motor City! Unleash my Fury!" **_

But instead of a Dark light, a White light covered him. He gained ancient runes on his arms and legs as his skin became as bright as Sunlight,White and gold angel wings on his back, curved white and gold horns on his head, long white and gold claws on his hands…along with sharp fangs coming out of his mouth, just like Sabin's.

"What the hell!? How did you become an Angel?! It's impossible!" Said Devon, charging up a 3D Blast.

"You two morons gave me an idea, so I just followed it!" Shelley said, his aura glowing brighter, unleashing the full force of his powers.

Sabin's eyes opened…as the restraints started to fade away from his arms and legs. Once they fully broke off, dark wisps of energy came flooding back to him as fast as lightning. When the last of the power came back, he called out…_**"Powers of the Motor City! Unleash my Fury!" **_And transformed back into his Demonic form.

"Ready, Ray?"

"Ready, Devon?"

"3D Blast!" Both of them said and unleashed a blast of energy right at them.

Sabin and Shelley dodged the attack and appeared behind them within a flash of light.

"Where did they go?" said Ray.

"Behind you!" Both of them called out, summoning their new weapons.

Sabin had a machete-like sword in his hand, but it had a Dragon's Eye pattern on the hilt and spikes jutting from its blade. The entire thing was black and purple, just like his body. It was called the "Demonic Blood Blade."

Shelley had a Crescent-blade sword that had wings on the hilt, and ancient lettering on its blade. The entire thing was Gold and White, just like him. It was called the "Angelic Soul Blade".

"Oh Man…Normally, We'd have a "Plan B"….But we don't right now!!!!!" freaked out Ray.

"Same here…." Said Devon.

"Bye-Bye. _**Demonic Blood Sealer!**_" Sabin called out, thrusting the sword into Ray's back, sealing him within a triangular prism filled with Dark Energy.

"See ya. _**Angelic Soul Sealer!**_" Shelley called out, doing the same thing…But his prism was filled with White Energy.

The two took the prisms and handed them to Jim Cornette, who was outside, talking to the Center's owner. They then flew off back to their hotel room and walked in.

"_**Powers of the Motor City, Release Me.**_" Both of them said and transformed back into their human forms.

The Japanese Kanji of Light appeared on Shelley's chest, in the same way the Kanji of Darkness appeared on Sabin's.

"Whoa. Now that's freaky." Said Shelley, touching his chest.

"I know. Maybe later on we can check out information about these stones at the library. I'm sure they have a book on super-strange stones that can turn people into Angels and Demons." Said Sabin, looking at his stone on his bedside table.

"Later on, that is. I'm tired. "Said Shelley, sitting on the bed and falling asleep.

"Ok…Maybe I could use a nap." Said Sabin, as he lay on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head and relaxed.

Calming down, he let his mind wander through his thoughts and drifted off to sleep, his body warming up from the sunlight pouring in through the window.

But...

As the two rested…The prisms that held 3D were taken by Johnny Devine and released into the shadows.

"We will get them soon….Just you wait and see!"

* * *

Chapter 5: True Powers from Within.

_**Now that Shelley is an Angel, and Sabin is a Demon, The two must find out more about the stones that transformed them into what they are. Team 3D has been unleashed again…and now with Johnny Devine on their side…How can they defeat them in time before the next taping of Impact? **_

_**Miss Neko.**_


	5. True Powers from Within

_**Demons From Within **_

_**By SabinsAngel **_

_**Disclaimer: You already know. But Chapter 6, Is a 2-parter. It is called "The Final Battle- Part 1" and "The Final Battle-Part 2". After this story is done, "Gateway to Hell" will be written, in which Sabin and Shelley must find the ancient cave where the stones originated from and return them before an apocalyptic creature arises on the night of the Blood Moon. On the way, Scott Steiner, Kurt Angle, Tyson Tomko, Samoa Joe, and even Christian will try and stop them. **_

_**Chapter 5: True Powers from Within **_

* * *

The next morning, Sabin and Shelley were up bright and early to go to the gym. The sun was still rising while they got dressed. Chris was busy pulling on a crimson-colored tank top and black track pants while Alex pulled on a Yellow tank top with some White track pants.

"Man…Let's hope those two morons are gone for good this time!" said Sabin, who accidentally got his dog-tags caught in his shoelaces. "Whoops! Looks like i'm a little Tied-Up...If you know what i mean." he laughed.

"Oh god." he started laughing, but stopped. "But,Yeah…But there's something I got to tell you. It's good that I have powers now…But I don't want them now. "Said Shelley, pulling on his Wristbands. "It makes me feel strange.

"Come on, I didn't want these powers either….But now that I have them, I really don't want them anymore, even though they help us get rid of 3D." Said Sabin, getting untangled. "But I can't get rid of them yet until 3D is gone. I know we sealed them, but they're not dead."

"I got the point already. Let's just go before the sun fully rises."

As the two walked out the door and locked it, Devine had flown up on Ray's Back and broke the window down with a Dark Screech.

"I got it open, boss!"

"Yeah yeah, we know. Now shut up and do as you're told!"

With a malicious chuckle, Devine came in and threw a Tracking star on Sabin and Shelley's wrestling outfits. For when they put them on later, they can trace their energy at any time. However, in doing so, he dropped his extendable Kendo Stick. He didn't notice when he walked back outside and flew down.

" I forgot our Wrestling outfits! I forgot that we had to do another taping tonight!" Said Shelley, walking back in and placing both outfits in his bag.

After they got their outfits, they drove halfway across town as they arrived at the gym and got ready. Sabin pulled out his gym bag from behind the seat and pulled out a Black iPod Classic from its front pouch. Sliding it in his pocket, he turned it on and walked in the building with Alex right behind him.

A man that looked exactly like Christopher Daniels (But he wasn't.) stood behind the counter, typing in updates for the website called "Skills and Chills online", noting they were a Gym, Spa, and Smoothie shop at the same time. Chris walked up to him and rang the bell.

"Welcome to Skills and Chills! Where you can Warm Up and Cool Down! My name is Matt, and how may I help you today, gentlemen?

"Hey. Um…Two lockers, Both Male…Weights for about half an hour, and a couple of massages later on." Said Alex, which is what Sabin was going to say before he got interrupted.

"Ok…Here are your keys, you may pay at any time, and the Smoothie shop is down the hall and to your right if you get thirsty."

"Did you have to interrupt me?"

"Hey…The opportunity was there. I had to take it." Shelley smirked.

Sabin grabbed a couple of weights off the wall, while Shelley went straight for the Bowflex machine in the corner.

"I don't think that's a wise idea. I don't do that thing until halfway into my workout." Chris explained as he turned the dial on his iPod to "Offbeat Bare Ass" by 311.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Shelley said and started using the machine.

Sabin just sighed as he started working out.

He finished after 100 arm curls, 50 on each arm. Alex finished with the machine after he did some leg-lifts and a few sets of Triceps-pulls. However, he was so sore; he didn't bother with the mini-weights. As he got up, he was in so much pain; He fell down on the floor, Face first.

"Toldja." Chris said.

"Shut up." Alex said, with a muffled tone.

Once Shelley was helped up, and Sabin got done with his workout, he told Shelley that he would meet him in the spa for their massages.

Chris stepped into the shower and turned the hot and cold water on, relaxing his tired body as the warm water ran all over his hard muscled body, toned from the workout and strong from years of fighting in the ring. He closed his eyes with a smile as he let the happy feelings wash over him like a silk blanket on a cool summer night.

He stepped out and slipped on the towel someone dropped in front of him. He landed on his butt, hard.

"Ow…Who left this damn towel in my way?" He said and picked it up. Once the pain subsided, he dried every inch of himself off. After he was done, he pulled on a pair of shorts and his robe…then walked out of the room, forgetting his shoes. He had brought a pair of sandals to wear to the spa.

He walked back in, put on his sandals and then walked back out.

Joining Shelley in the spa, he got up upon the table and let the masseuse do her job. She gave him only a back massage, because that's what he requested. He only liked back massages after a long day.

Shelley wanted a Full-Body massage; even though he wasn't sore everywhere. He was just hoping for some action. Chris rolled his eyes when he found out.

_"Oh well."_ He thought.

Devine snuck in and knocked out the receptionist. With Ray and Devon behind him, he started to sense where the Machine Guns were at. Because of the Tracking Stars that he had also attached to their bags while they weren't looking, the scent of Pure and Dark Energies had collided and began to lead the morons to them.

"I can tell they're here. Their magic is stronger now." Said Devine, getting closer to the room.

"Sweet." Said Ray, still a Half-Spirit.

"Perfect. Now we can get down to business!" Said Devon, still half-Spirit as well.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll lure them in with the X-Division Title that we stole from Black Machismo, and when they get close…Devine and Devon will snatch them up and send them to an alternate Dimension, where we can finally defeat them!" Said Ray.

"That sounds like a good plan, boss! " Said Devine, reaching for his extendable Kendo Stick. "Uh-oh."

"What's "uh-oh"?" Said Devon.

"I think I may have dropped it back in the hotel room…."

"What did you lose!?"

"My Kendo Stick."

"You Moron! If they find it, they'll be able to actually find us! We were supposed to stay hidden, you idiot!"

And as The Machine Guns walked out of the spa, they overheard Team 3D and Devine.

"Oh My God! How much longer are you three going to escape? This is really boring me." Said Sabin, throwing his hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh, but 3D heard him yell and turned around.

"As long as the X-Division Exists,We will!" Said Devine. "And as long as it stays here…we'll keep trying to destroy each and everyone of your kind!"

"You know, you're part of the X-Division too, idiot." Said Shelley.

"Not anymore. Now I'm a Brother of 3D!" Said Devine, blasting them into the dressing rooms.

With a crash, Both Machine guns hit the lockers painfully. Before the trio walked in, both men got dressed in their wrestling gear.

They stood up and got into a fighting pose. However, Devon walked in and froze both men in their tracks.

"You forget. We're still Demons. Even though you sealed us before, we became stronger as soon as we hit the shadows. It's kind of like our energy source! However, Ever since you banished us into another dimension, we've learned some new powers! So, We're going to see how you feel being in another dimension for a long time!" Said Ray, and opened a portal up that led to The Realm of Shadows.

Taking both warriors by the collar, Devon tossed them in and unfroze them.

Sliding into the realm themselves, they blended in with the background like chameleons. Devine couldn't come in, because he was not part-Shade or Spirit.

As the two woke up, they saw nothing but darkness. All it was…was an infinite void of dark energy.

"I can't see a thing! It's pitch black in here!" Said Sabin, running into Shelley.

"Neither can I! It feels like being trapped in a black hole!" Said Shelley, tripping over Sabin's foot.

"See if you can transform in here!"

"Ok. I don't know what good it will do." Said Alex, concentrating. "**_Powers of the Motor City! Unleash my Fury!" _**

He instantly transformed into an Angel, radiating his golden light throughout the realm, but It didn't show where Ray and Devon were. It's like they didn't exist in this world!

"Now that we can see…Where the hell are Team 3D?" Said Sabin.

"He he.. You made a rhyme."

"Shut it."

"Look around you! We made this realm! We control it…and what pops up! We are the realm itself!" Ray's voice boomed out.

"What? Does that mean that you've swallowed us into a realm of pure evil?" yelled out Sabin.

"That's Right! And since our bodies are purely Shadows now…We can do anything we want! I mean, We can kill you with Tables...We can attack from anywhere...The possibilities are endless!" boomed out Devon.

"Oh yeah? You forget that Alex is an Angel…." Chris said and called out "**_Powers of the Motor City! Unleash My Fury!" _**and became a Demon. "…And that I am a Demon. Light and Darkness combine to blast out the bad souls from any world! "

"So what? You are trapped within our bodies, so you can't get out! "Ray laughed as a strange greenish-looking liquid started to rise up.

"Ok...It's official. You two are confusing me." Sabin growled.

That is...until he looked down and saw his boots bubble a little bit!

"Whoa! What is this stuff?" Said Shelley, but he saw steam rise up from his boots. It turned out to be some sort of Acid!

Sabin's wings were singed as the acid started to bubble around them; however….They both flew up and dodged the rest of the attack. Their outfits were ok, though. They weren't dissolved.

"Oh man! Are they trying to dissolve us?!" Chris growled.

"I think so…I think I still have my tester here…." Alex said and pulled out a Vial that had a small capsule in it.

He dived down, scooped some of it up…and watched the capsule pop. It turned a darker green.

"Judging by the scale here, the acidic content of the liquid is very high, so…it's Hydrochloric Acid."

"Uh…Could you say that again in English?" Said Sabin with a blank look on his face.

"It's digestive acid, numb nuts." Said Shelley. "They're trying to kill us and absorb our energies!"

"Gross..and yet,very stupid."

Both warriors flew around, trying to find an exit, but they kept going in circles.

"As I said… You can't escape!" Said Ray, appearing before them in a solid form. Devon joined him.

"Ok…You will tell us how to get out of here…or we will have no choice but to kill you." Said Shelley, pulling out his sword.

"How can you? This is our realm! We control everything!" said Devon.

"One person cannot control everything. It's impossible." Said Sabin, with a demonic growl.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Ray said and solidified the acid below them, turning it into a sword which appeared in his hands.

Sabin pulled out his sword, as Devon did the same.

Both teams flew across the realm, and collided with a series of attacks from their swords. The Machine Guns got hit a few times, as well as team 3D. All four of them attacked one another until Ray and Devon lost their swords. But for some reason, they really didn't need them.

Both men charged at the Machine Guns and knocked them down to the ground with a gigantic crash. Two large craters appeared in the solidified acidic battle ground, in which Sabin and Shelley had landed in.

The two were knocked unconscious, unable to move…no matter what they did, as 3D stepped forward and laughed.

"You see? In this realm…We're invincible! You can't stop us!" Said Ray.

"Oh, my brother….TESTIFY!! "

Those words echoed in their heads… somehow awakening them slowly. Sabin got up… but started radiating a Demonic Aura.

Shelley woke up next…and started radiating an Angelic Aura…and when both auras collided…

The Machine Guns started to levitate up, and combined their powers.

"Shelley! Let's get out of this realm!"

"Got it, Sabin! Let's blast our way out!"

And with that…They combined their energies for one final blast.

"_**Powers of the Motor City! **_

_**Destroy Team 3D! **_

_**Motor City Blast!" **_They called out, striking Ray and Devon in the chest, causing their hearts to implode in on themselves with a gigantic wave of energy from both Sabin and Shelley.

When the evil spirits were killed…the realm vanished, bringing them back to the Mortal realm, in which they transformed back to normal.

And after the tapings, Sabin realized…Since 3D were killed…Why didn't his powers vanish?

Both Machine Guns laid in their beds…

But Sabin stayed awake.

"You told me that 3D had to be killed for me to release the powers! But why aren't they gone?"

The demonic spirit whispered…

_"Their Servant must be killed as well. The one who hides his true energies." _

And with that, Sabin fell asleep, pondering the answer.

* * *

Chapter 5 done!

Chapter 6: Final battle-Part 1 will be done soon!

**_Now that 3D is dead…It turns out that they must also kill Devine as well. As the final battle is here…What will happen to the Machine Guns as they fight their toughest enemy yet?_**

Miss Neko


	6. Final BattlePart 1

_**Demons From within**_

_**Chapter 6: Final Battle Part 1**_

_**By SabinsAngel.**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know.**_

_**Synopsis: Sabin and Shelley now find out more about the stones that made them what they are. However, they uncover a secret that 3D has been hiding from them. A Servant of the now deceased 3D has absorbed the dark magic that killed them as soon as the realm that they trapped the Machine Guns was destroyed. When the realm was blasted, dark magic started to flow out of it. Now the Machine Guns must find the servant and kill him before he creates a realm of eternal Death and Darkness.**_

* * *

Sabin couldn't sleep. He stayed up half the night, wondering what his demonic spirit had told him.

"…_.Their Servant must be killed as well." _

Who was the servant? He couldn't figure it out. The thought of it buzzed around in his head for a while. It couldn't be Black Machismo… They were too good of friends to do that! It couldn't be Eric Young…he's too paranoid!

" It couldn't be Johnny Devine….He's a Moron!" he whispered to himself, tucking his knees into his chest as he sat on his bed and looked up at the moonlight, his body glimmering as the rays of moonlight hit him and illuminated every part of him that shown. "Or could it… I just don't know."

He sighed as he put his head on his knees and tried to think.

But all of a sudden, His Demonic spirit came to him again, wondering what was wrong.

"_My Master…What troubles you so?"_

"It's the riddle you gave me. Who is the servant?"

"_My Master…I am not to tell you. You are to figure it out on your own. I cannot help you in any way whatsoever. If I were to, the stone would shatter and you would die. Since you and I are connected spiritually, if I die….you will too." _it whispered to him.

"Whoa. So if I were to die…you would too?"

"_Yes."_

"That is so not cool. What about Shelley?"

"_If he dies…The same thing happens to his Angelic Spirit. So, the only way to release me…is to either kill the Servant…or if I somehow get pulled out of your body with a Spirit Release spell. But that magic is way too advanced for either of us."_

"Freaky. So, we've got to be extra-careful, right?"

"_Yes."_

"By the way…What's your name?"

"_I have many names, but you may call me Demoni."_ He spoke as he appeared before Sabin, but…It took on his Demonic Form and floated before him.

"Demoni?"

"_Yes. It is my Birth name. You see…I was created from the darkest flames of Hell, From the Five Stones of Death. However, something went wrong after I had just been awakened. Strange beings that looked like your former enemies came into my realm through the Gateway of Hell, and sealed me away within a stone that they had found in a cave. They called it the Eye of the Demon. "_Demoni started to say.

"Wow. You mean…the stone I have…Was used to seal you away?" Sabin said and stretched out, listening to the tale.

"_Yes."_

"Freaky. So, why don't you continue on? This is getting interesting."

"_As you wish. Now, They used some sort of spell on me, which drained me of my powers…my body was contained within that accursed stone…but then, a similar stone was shown in the dark-skinned man's hands. It was as bright as sunlight, but it was Red, Yellow, and White…with Wings on it…They called it the Heart of the Angels. It contained your friend's spirit, Lunara."_

"Lunara?" Shelley said as he woke up from his slumber. "Who is Lunara?"

"_I see your friend has awoken. Come over here and sit down next to My Master."_Demoni said and waved a clawed hand over to where Sabin sat.

"How am I able to see you? And why do you look like Sabin?" Shelley said as he walked over and sat down.

"_Since you have a spirit as well, you can see us." _An Angelic voice said. And as Lunara appeared, he spoke…"_And since we became part of you two, we have taken on your forms. " _

"Now that is awesome." Said Shelley.

"_Now I may continue. Lunara and I were to be taken out of our worlds, brought to a lab…and die by smashing our containment stones. However, with the last of our powers, we created a cyclone out of our energies. It lifted us up and it was supposed to land us in the ocean to stay dormant, but…a larger blast of wind knocked both of us into separate places. I was thrown onto a beach…"_

"_And I was thrown into a small pond which belonged to a purveyor of the Supernatural, in other words…I was taken by a Scientist/ Science Fiction expert." _Said Lunara.

"You mean a Sci-Fi dude? No wonder I was ambushed that one day." Alex said.

"And no wonder Devon thought that this was just a plain rock! Both stones were somehow attracted to us!" Said Sabin.

"_Now that you know more about us…You must figure out the secret of the riddle…Before the Moon rises on the Final Day of this Month…Or else, the world will cease to exist." _Lunara and Demoni said, before flying back into their bodies.

But Sabin's wandering eyes noticed a strange stick on the ground, and with a Summoning charm that he had just activated with one look, it flew right to his hand…and it had the name "Johnny Devine" on the handle.

"You don't think that Devine is the Servant…Right?"

"Man…I don't know what to think now…All of this confuses the hell out of me already. But let's get some sleep right now. I'm exhausted." Said Shelley, going back to bed.

The next morning, they had nothing to do because it was a Monday, and Tapings were on Sunday. So, they were bored. However, Sabin was too busy observing the Kendo Stick.

He was looking at all the markings that were inscribed upon it, and there was one on there that intrigued him. Turning on his laptop, he looked up a Hieroglyphic Translator. He drew all the markings in a Paint Program, loaded it up…and within a while…It came up with this translation:

"_Darkness falls upon the land_

_When the Blood Moon draws near,_

_When my power grows stronger,_

_All the people will run in fear. _

_The Two stones that were found,_

_One in Light,_

_Another in the Dark,_

_Upon their chests,_

_Are two different marks._

_And when these two try and kill me…_

_With the powers of Darkness and Light,_

_Only then will they see…_

_The reason why I fight." _

"Yo, Shelley! Check this out!" Chris called, as Shelley was walking out of the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Check out this translation I found from all the markings I found on Devine's Kendo Stick!" he said.

"Ok…Uh…He has no powers, so why does he have this?"

"He has powers…They were given to him by 3D when he became one of the brothers! Isn't that strange? We got ours from enchanted stones; he got his from an enchanted kendo stick!"

"Now that makes…..NO SENSE WHATSOEVER!!!" Alex yelled at his friend, whose hair was blown back from the intensity of his words.

He sighed and went back to the screen, however…the window that had the translation had closed without him knowing!

"What the hell?"

He tried re-opening the window, but to no avail. He even tried re-booting it…But nothing happened.

"Hey, Shelley?"

"What?" Alex replied with a sigh.

Sabin's laptop started to spark and shake, as the screen started to flash all kinds of colors! A black mist started to rise from it, as it took on the form of Johnny Devine! But actually, it was Devine, but he had just used a Digital-Spirit Spell.

"So, you're the idiots that found my Kendo Stick!" it whispered as it shifted back into Human form.

"You're the one who dropped it, douchebag!" Said Shelley.

"So what? You have it now…And you killed my brothers! The only people to actually listen to me! They were my family! "

"They were trying to kill us! It was only to release our spirits, which didn't happen!" said Sabin.

"I don't care! You killed my brothers! They were right! The X-Division is full of Morons, Idiots, Jerks, and Douches!!"

"What? Is that what they told you?" said Alex, confused and angry.

"Yes! And…My goal is to kill every single X-Division star out there, demolish the X-Division Title, and erase every trace of them off the face of the Wrestling World! And since you two killed my brothers…I'm going to kill you two." cackled Devine, summoning his Kendo stick back to his hand.

"And now it's time for you two to see my true powers! _**Ray! Devon! Lend me your powers from the other side…Let me unleash the Beast!**_" he yelled out…and in turn, caused the sky to darken…the Sun being blackened out by a Solar Eclipse…The wind kicked up and ripped apart the room…and as Johnny levitated in the air…The two warriors knew what had happened.

The Riddle had been solved. He was the servant of 3D. The inscriptions started to glow on the Kendo Stick, which turned into a staff once his transformation started.

He grew a few feet taller as long, sharp Spikes jutted from the middle of his back as well as jagged-spike wings with blood red membranes lined the inside of them. Three horns curled out of his head, two of them looking like mutated Rams horns, while a Solid-Black unicorn horn came out in the middle. His nails morphed into long claws, dripping dark black blood as they clicked and clacked. Sharp Talons adorned his feet as his mouth morphed into that of a wolf's muzzle and grew fangs like a saber-toothed tiger. A Tail sprouted, which looked like the tail of an Undine; a Water Spirit. But it was black-light colored. And finally, a Power-sealing crown was put around his head, making it…his weakest spot.

As Sabin and Shelley watched him transform, Alex turned his head to Sabin and said…

"Well, we've solved the riddle…But now we have a bigger problem."

"Looks like it…It looks like we are going to have to use our powers one last time…So that everything can return to normal." Chris said with a small smile.

"Yeah…Because once we kill Devine….Demoni and Lunara will be back in their stones…and we won't be able to see them again!" Shelley said with a tear in his eye.

"Don't cry, man…. We may see them again someday! But only if we need their powers! We'll keep the stones with us…So that they won't be too far away from you and me! We may be able to talk to them every now and again! You'll see! Everything will work out." Sabin smirked as he hugged his best friend. A single tear fell from their eyes as they hugged each other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now…Let's kick some Devine Ass!" Said Chris.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Said Alex. And with that, they stood side by side and called out…

"_**Powers of the Motor City! Unleash our Fury!" **_

But somehow, Because of the strong Demonic energy around them, their bodies took on new forms!

Sabin's claws were longer, his wings were more spiked, his eyes became a bright crimson, his talons came out from his boots without tearing them…His tail was longer and more poisonous, but it had spikes on each level of his tail, from the top to the bottom of it. He also gained fiery markings around his eyes which turned out to be the Hell's Fire! His skin color stayed the same Moonlit tone, as his fangs grew a little more.

Shelley's Wings were brighter and had more gold around the tips; His eyes were pure White as his claws grew a little more. His Talons stayed the same, as well as his skin-tone. He gained bright white markings around his wrists, which was the Heaven's Fire! His tail grew longer as his fangs grew even longer.

They had become The Legendary versions of the Motor City Machine Guns!

"Nice! I love my new look!" Said Sabin, as his Demonic Aura started to glow around him.

"Mine looks cooler!" Said Shelley, as his Angelic Aura started to glow as well.

"Let's get him!" Both of them called out.

However, when Devine was finished with his transformation…He trapped the Angelic Shelley, and the Demonic Sabin within a Spirit-Cage…In which they couldn't escape.

"_**Kill me? That's not going to happen**_." Growled Devine. "_**Now that I have both of you in a Spirit-Cage, You cannot escape…Because once I plunge the entire world in Eternal Darkness… Neither of you will be able to stop me! Not even with your new powers**_!"

And as Demonic Warlord Devine, Which he wanted to be called…started the spell…

The Machine Guns were trapped.

* * *

Chapter 7: Final Battle part 2.

_**Sabin and Shelley are trapped within a cage that can't be broken…And even with their new powers…How will they be able to kill Devine before the spell is complete? And how will they be able to escape from the cage?**_

_**Find out in the Final chapter!**_

_**Miss Neko.**_


	7. Final Battle Part 2

_**Demons From Within **_

_**Chapter 7- The Final Battle Part 2**_

_**By: SabinsAngel**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I'm lucky this is the final chapter.**_

_**Because, Once I'm done with this, I can work on my new stories and update some old ones! (Smile)**_

* * *

_When we last left our warriors, they had just gained new forms, which would help defeat the newly transformed Devine. However, Johnny had just trapped them within a Spirit Cage! How will they escape? Find out now!_

* * *

As Devine laughed while he was casting the spell, Alex was busy trying to escape the cage; using only his fists. He punched as hard as he could, but he couldn't penetrate the spirit energy around both of them. Chris rolled his crimson eyes at the level of stupidity he was showing.

"Oh Man!" Said Shelley, as he banged on the see-through walls of the cage. "How the hell can he do this? I mean…We've gotten out of cages before…But, it seems that we can't get out now! The whole thing is made out of Energy! It's pure Energy! "

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, dumbass." Said Sabin, sitting down. "God…I don't know what do now….I mean…We can't escape…and I don't know what I can do with my new form! I don't even know what I can use now! I'm wondering if I even have powers now!"

"We still have powers, they just got upgraded! Who knows what we have? "Said Alex.

"Well, while we're in here, we might as well see what we have and try them out."

"Good idea."

They both stood up and activated their separate energies. Sabin and Shelley's auras started to shine even more…until they collided together. Pulling out their swords, they called out…

"_**Powers of the Motor City!**_

_**Show us our True Fury!" **_

And with that, their swords transformed as well. Sabin no longer had a sword, but a Mage's Staff. It was Solid Black, the color of Onyx. Around the staff, were strange inscriptions similar to what was on the Kendo Stick. It had Blood Red spikes around the top, along with a Bloodstone Diamond on the top of it. When he held it, a long stripe of Crimson wrapped around it like a ribbon.

Shelley had a Mage's Staff as well, but it was Pure White like the color of Opals. Around it, it too had the same lettering as Sabin's. It had Golden Wings at the top of it, As well as a heart-shaped Diamond on the top. As he held it, long stripes of Golden light wrapped around it like a ribbon.

"Staff of the Demon! Infuse me with your Magic!" Chris called out.

"Staff of the Heavens! Infuse me with your Magic!" Called out Alex.

"_**Magic of the Motor City! Help us out!" **_They called out, finishing their weapon transformation.

The glowing Ceased, as Devine Looked down from conjuring up a Darkness Hex. As the spell started working, he glanced down and spotted the Machine Guns with Staffs, instead of Swords.

"Damn. I knew I should've learned how to use a Magic-Blocking charm!" he mumbled to himself and flew down, the spell still going.

Once he landed, he smirked and walked towards them while they were still in the cage.

"Bravo." Devine said as he clapped his clawed hands. "You finally learned how to transform your weapons. But it won't help. You see…My Magic is stronger than yours. I studied it way before you two got your powers. I even know how to use a Darkness Hex! And that is what I am using now to turn every human that has no magic in them to stone. And the only way to reverse it…Is by Killing me. And once everyone is turned to stone, I can swallow their souls and become Immortal!" He said and tapped the cage with a clawed hand, only to make a "Clink" against it, instead of popping it.

"You'll never get away with this, Devine! We'll find a way of popping this bubble!" Growled Sabin.

"You can't. There is no way out of the bubble, except…well, If you knew a Spell known as "Spirit Awakening" or "Energy Key", then you could…But I doubt you know those; being the morons you are." He laughed as he flew back up.

As they glared at him, Alex started hatching a plan…And once he got an idea, he whispered it to Chris.

"That's It! Maybe one of us knows that spell!" Whispered Shelley.

"I don't know…Let's see…How do we use it exactly? Do we just point the staff at the bubble and say some random incantation?" Said Sabin, crossing his arms.

"I think so. Just Lemme Try." Alex said and pointed his staff at the bubble. "_**Energy Key! Unlock Our Cage!" **_All it did was release a bolt of energy at it and did nothing.

"Good Job, Moron. Maybe your staff is out of magic? Or maybe it just sucks? " Sabin Joked.

"Shut up! There's no time for jokes now! You try it if you're so confident."

"Ok. I will. But I'll use the Spirit Awakening Spell. " He said with an exasperated sigh and cleared his throat. He then called out as he held his Staff… _**"Spirit of the Demon! Awaken from your slumber and free us from this prison!"**_

With a large blast of Dark Energy, The Bubble popped; releasing both of them.

"Wow. Normally, that would freak me out. But that…was cool, man." Shelley said.

"Same here."

"Well, Now that we're out of that bubble…What do you say…we kick some ass?"

"Lets."

The two warriors flew up and appeared behind Devine.

"Hey, Asshole!" Called out Sabin.

John turned around and spotted the two warriors.

"What the-!? How did you-?! Impossible! How were you able to escape?!" he said, dropping his kendo stick.

"You kind of left us a little bit of a hint, idiot." Said Shelley.

"How could I…? Oh, Never Mind. I'll still kill you for escaping. However, since I'm busy at the moment, trying to enslave the earth; so I'll let my grunts do the work for me." Devine said and arched his back, letting the back-spines fall off and mutate into Mini-Versions of himself.

Both warriors looked at the spines that fell as they morphed into Mini-Devines slowly.

"Ok…Now that's sick." Said Sabin, watching all of the little mutations happen.

There were over 13 Mini Devines, all identical in form. They were the size of Garden gnomes, but with sharp teeth, creepier horns, and longer-whip like tails. They all cackled in very-squeaky voices, and started moving around in a strange formation.

"Get them!" Devine commanded, and with that; all the Mini-Demons attacked the Machine Guns.

"What are we going to do now?" Said Shelley.

"We've got new Weapons, So Let's use them!" Said Sabin, gripping his staff and stamped it on the ground.

"_**Hellfire Blast!" **_Said Sabin, The crimson-white stone glowed brightly, unleashing a barrage of fireballs right at the little creatures, and watched them scamper away …However, they came back with a water hose and doused Chris in a lot of water.

"I didn't need a bath right now." He sputtered as he dried off.

"_**Heaven's Star Shower!" **_Shelley called out and raised his staff up. The diamond on top shined brightly as he summoned a large amount of falling stars which were headed straight for the demons, but they dodged every one of them. And re-aimed it all at both of them with a Reflection Charm.

"Whoa! Incoming!" Shelley yelled as both men jumped up.

Both of them jumped out of the way, but one of the Mini-Creatures reflected it right back again…and struck both men in the back. They fell down to the ground with a large "Boom!"

"Ok…Bad idea using that spell." Sabin said, shaking off the rubble from his hair.

"Very bad idea. Next time, I'll use a barrier charm first." Shelley agreed.

The little demons popped up all around them, and started striking them with their whip like tails. Each lash from their tails struck them as hard as team 3D had his them with their spiked belts….Bringing back bad memories from both of them. They winced as every strike hit their skin, leaving bright red marks and sometimes cutting open the flesh; letting the blood drip out onto the ground.

"My little minions…keep striking them with all your fury…The spell is nearly complete…And once it is…I can kill them myself." Devine said and flashed a fanged smile.

"You will….Never finish it….Not while we're here…." Sabin said and stood up painfully with blood dripping from his arms, kicking the mini devines in his path. Grabbing his Staff and flying up, he tried to swing it at him, but he couldn't. He had missed him completely.

"Foolish Half-Demon…As you can see…The spell is almost done…And with each passing second, I'm growing stronger. I can now anticipate your moves…"

Chris flew right at him and struck his back with the staff…but fell again.

"And re-direct them at any time! You can't stop me!"

"Maybe you can try and sense where I'm at, moron!" Called out Shelley, whom had just flown up from freezing all the Mini-Devines in their place.

"How did he…He froze all my Minions!" Devine gasped and looked around. "Where is that pesky angel!?"

"I'm over here!" Alex said from out of nowhere and flew straight at John, striking him in the chest and knocked him down.

"Good one!" Chris said and laughed. "And since you froze them all…" He said and used his Hellfire Blast once more. They all melted into a large puddle of water.

And as Alex kept striking John over and over again with his fists, Staff, and Tail, He then used his only Locking Charm called "Angel's Lock" To hold Devine's arms and Legs down, but his magic couldn't work now since the spell was Ninety-Percent complete.

"You little pest!" Devine said and grabbed Shelley with his long tail, and started to drain his magic. Somehow, Alex forgot that he can use his tail like an arm as well. "Since you want to get rid of the powers I have…I'll make sure that you can't use yours instead!" He said and started using a Power-Removal Spell.

Sabin saw what was going on, and tried to save his friend…But was stopped by a Tail-Lock charm, which froze his tail so he couldn't move fast enough. Shelley cried out in pain as the energy drained from his body painfully; and was transferred into another Energy-Bubble. He passed out as the mark on his chest vanished. Devine smiled and dropped Alex; who fell faster than a lead weight as blood dripped upward from the speed of his decent.

Chris flew down and caught Shelley; whom had passed out. He couldn't move at all because of all the pain that John had caused him, as the blood stained Sabin's clawed fingertips…his crimson eyes filled with tears.

"Now that your former master is of no use, I have no need for your Angelic Power…Begone!" Devine said and tossed the bubble off the building. "And now…I'll kill the one who tried to kill me! And that is You, Alex Shelley!" he pointed at the unconscious Alex.

"You will not kill my friend! As long as I am standing…You will not lay a claw on my best friend!" Sabin growled, tears falling down his pallid face.

"_Master! I have a plan!" _Demoni whispered as he appeared in Spirit-Form.

"What is it?" Said Sabin, looking at his friend with the tears still falling down his face.

"_You need to fly down and devour the Energy bubble which contains Lunara! With him in your body; along with me, you'll have enough power to destroy Devine!" _

"Are you sure this plan will work? Because it sounds kind of iffy."

"_Yes! Now, Do as I say! And hurry!"_

"Sorry, Shelley…I've got to leave you here for a little bit… But if it will save you…I must!"

Sabin flew down the side of the building where the Spirit bubble had fallen, and as he flew; he increased the speed of his decent. He got closer and closer to the glowing ball; he turned Full-Demon and flew down as fast as he can to it.

He was halfway down the building as he reached out a long-clawed hand and nearly had it in his claws.

"Closer….Closer….Almost got it…" Chris said and finally grabbed it. "I caught ya! Now all I have to do is…" He whispered and swallowed the glowing orb. He felt a warming feeling as it went down his throat…But then…

He knew what he had done.

One half of his body started to change, into that of an Angel! All of his skin-tone shifted back to his original Light-Tan color; But On one side of his face, he had the Hell's Fire eye; while on the other side, he had the Heaven's Fire eye! One wing had become white and gold with long feathers…while the other became Black, Purple and Gold with spikes all over the edges…He still had the single Unicorn Horn which stayed its Black light color, but he gained the Gold-streaked Ram's horns on the sides of his head. The Tail-Lock charm broke and gave him the tail of a Phoenix, but it was both Black Light Purple and Solid Gold! His claws alternated colors as well, but his Fangs stayed the same length. The markings moved from his chest, to both of his arms. The Kanji of Light was on his Left arm, meaning "Angel", while the Kanji of Darkness moved to his Right Arm, meaning "Demon".

The light faded as his Staff morphed into a combined version of both Light and Darkness. Instead of a Crimson stripe, it became a Golden Stripe; and in-between the Spikes, were Gold and White feathers. A Spiked Halo adorned the top of it, while the Bloodstone Diamond became a combined Onyx/Opal stone.

"Whoa! Oh my god! What happened to me?" He wondered, but he didn't talk in a Demonic voice that time…He spoke in his own voice! "What did you do?"

Lunara and Demoni appeared before him and spoke…_"Sabin… You now have both the Power of the Angel…" _Lunara said, _"And the Power of the Demon within your body."_ Demoni finished.

"_You need to use your friend's attacks in order to break the spell that was put on Devine…And free him from his Demonic Bonds." _Said Lunara as he faded back into his body.

"_You heard the Angel…Go do it!" _roared Demoni.

"Gotcha." Sabin said and flew up, his Feathered and Leathery wings beating in the wind; increasing his speed.

Devine stood over Shelley with his sword in hand and had the blade close to Shelley's neck.

"It's time to finish this…Once and for All!"

"Hold up!"

"What?! Who dares interrupt me?!" Devine roared as he turned around and spotted the New Sabin.

There he was, Glowing both an Angelic and Demonic Aura around his body as he flashed a fanged smile.

"He he. Like the new look? "He said as Shelley woke up.

"Wow…I know my powers are gone now…But you look cooler with them, dude." Alex said as he smiled.

"Glad you like it."

"Impossible! Inconceivable! How could you combine both Angelic and Demonic power?!" Devine gasped as he stared at Chris.

"Ever heard of a thing called True Friendship? You wouldn't know about it. You had friends…But you shunned them away. And now, you will die." Sabin said as he flew straight at Devine, staff in hand.

The stone on the top of the staff shimmered and turned into a spear, which he struck into Devine's stomach, causing him to bleed black blood…

"How could he strike me?! This is impossible!"

Chris flew around him, stabbing Devine's body everywhere…and then charged up for one final attack. He started calling out the incantation for this attack, in which his aura transferred into the staff.

"_**Powers of the Motor City…**_

_**Show me my True Fury…**_

_**Unlock The Secrets Within…**_

_**And show me Where my Path will End! **_

_**I summon All my power for One final Blast…**_

_**Motor City….Machine Gun….Death Wave!"**_

He yelled out the final words and charged himself right at Devine, the spear tip breaking the seal which was hidden within the crown.

The crown shattered and fell, unleashing all the demonic energy within John's body, causing him to fall to earth and turn back to his Mortal Form. Devine fell as fast as a feather back down to the ground. Once he landed…Sabin and Shelley walked towards john, whom was smiling because they had freed him from his Demonic-Soul. The spell that he had cast was breaking all over the world, freeing everyone from their stone prisons.

Alex and Chris kneeled down and looked at their fallen comrade. Devine turned his head and spoke…

"Thank…You." He said in a hoarse voice.

"For what?" Said Shelley.

"You released my Demonic spirit…You see…It had entered my body when 3D Brainwashed me into thinking that the X-Division was full of morons….He whispered things to me...Like that you two were trying to take away the X-Division Title…and all that crap…" Devine said with his dying breath.

"So, 3D Brainwashed you? You were still one of us?" Said Sabin.

"Yeah….But…Thanks for killing the demon, and I'm sorry for everything I did. But…It looks like now I'll be meeting 3D again… I'll see you soon, when it is your time to go." John said with one final breath. His eyes closed as his body started to fade away.

"We should give him a proper burial, instead of letting his body fade like that." Said Shelley.

"Good idea." Sabin agreed and used one last spell. He took Three of his golden feathers and created an Angelic-Heart Prism. Chris then took the remnants of Devine and sealed them away within the prism. The feathers faded away and protected it with a golden light.

Shelley flew on Sabin's back as they went to Canada, up to Devine's house. Alex told John's family the bad news and gave them the prism that held the rest of his body. His mother started crying as his father started to mourn the loss of his son. Devine's mom took the prism and buried it in the backyard, underneath the tree that he used to play under all the time.

Both men bowed their heads in prayer to give a moment of silence to their once good friend, Johnny Devine. Once they were done, they flew back to Florida…Back to their Hotel Room, which was not damaged in any way because of a Special spell Shelley put on it before they even fought. Both of them treated their wounds and walked out the door.

They grabbed both stones and went to the beach, because no one was there on a cold day like that. Shelley put his "Heart of the Angels" Stone down in front of Sabin, and Chris put down his "Eye of the Demon" Stone in front of himself too. Demoni and Lunara appeared before him and smiled.

"_You have done well, young Shelley and Sabin. You have used our powers wisely, not for evil…But for Good." _Lunara said.

"_And now, it is time for us to leave…But, We will always be with you. For you two are now the Guardians of the Stones. If you need our magic at any time…Just say the word, and we will be there." _Said Demoni, his body shimmering away.

" We'll miss you so much…But, We'll always keep you safe." Said Sabin, His blue eyes welling up with tears.

"_And we will miss you too. Goodbye, Sabin." _Said Demoni as he faded all the way.

"_Goodbye, Shelley…We'll remember you." _Said Lunara, as he faded too.

The powers were pulled from Sabin's body in a way that didn't hurt him, but they went back into their respective stones…and sealed themselves away.

Both men picked up their stones and walked back to the hotel. They placed the stones within their suitcases and sat on their beds. They were so tired, they didn't bother to take their clothes off or take a shower. They just fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next day.

And as all stories must end, the Motor City Machine Guns went on to win the TNA Tag-Team Titles in the future, and became the coolest champions ever. They heard one last word before they walked out of the ring.

"_Thank you so much." _

Devine was looking down from heaven on them and smiled.

The Machine Guns smiled back and went backstage, Titles in hand.

* * *

**Final Chapter complete.**

**New Story: "Gateway to Hell" will be written 2/14/08. **

**Stay tuned!**

**Miss Neko.**


End file.
